JE107: Throwing in the Noctowl
Aim to Be a Pokémon Master |jsongs2 =Face Forward Team Rocket! |songs =Believe in Me |machars =Ash, Misty, Brock |rchars =Jessie, James |michars =Jasmine, Janina, Wings Alexander |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Misty's Togepi, Jessie's Wobbuffet, Ash's Bulbasaur, Ash's Bayleef, Ash's Noctowl, Misty's Staryu, Misty's Poliwhirl, Brock's Crobat, Jigglypuff, Jasmine's Magnemite, Wings' Hoothoot → Noctowl, Sparkle ;Pokémon in Wings' Flashbacks Nidoking, Machoke, Onix, Scyther ;Pokémon in Wings' Barn Rattata, Sandshrew (x2), Parasect, Bellsprout (x2), Weepinbell (x2), Ponyta (x2), Doduo, Tangela |major =Ash and co. arrive to Olivine City. |b1 =zephyrbadge.png |b2 =hivebadge.png |b3 =plainbadge.png |b4 =fogbadge.png |b5 =stormbadge.png |guest =Wings Alexander |local =Red Rock Isle, Transit Town, Wings' Plane, Olivine City}} is the 14th episode of Pokémon: Master Quest. Synopsis After foiling Dr. Namba's evil scheme and saying goodbye to Ritchie, Oliver and Luka, Ash and co. set their sights on Olivine City once more. Heading back to Red Rock Isle (Transit Town to be more precise), they contact Janina who tells them Sparkle's felling a lot better. Unfortunately for them, they missed the ferry and the next one won't arrive until tomorrow. So they'll have to fly there courtesy of the legendary pilot Wings Alexander and his trusty sidekick Noctowl. After years of service will Wings be able to have one last great adventure, and what is the light shining in the distance? Episode Plot The heroes contact Janina at Olivine City, who reports Sparkle is doing fine. Ash lets her know that he, Misty and Brock will catch the next boat to Olivine City. Janina is glad to hear that and goes to inform Jasmine about it. However, the heroes see there are no boats at the ferry. They ask an old fisherman where is the boat and learn it left an hour ago. Ash sees he has to find a way to get to Olivine City for his Gym battle. The fisherman points them at the Hoothoot Express, which will help them fly to Olivine City. The fisherman mutters it is paying off as dressing as a fisherman to direct customers to his company. At any rate, he knows they will transport them across the sea. The heroes are pleased, but are confused to see the fisherman running away. The heroes come to the hangar of Hoothoot Express, but notice it is deserted. A pilot comes in and the heroes identify him being the fisherman they saw. The pilot is Wings Alexander. Ash asks if they can leave right away. Alexander remembers he wanted to become a Pokémon Master and respects Ash's wish, but needs to do some chores first. Alexander remembers he had a Hoothoot, who was very powerful and won many battles. Alexander takes care of the Pokémon, giving them food and cleaning up the stables. The heroes help him out, as the sooner they are done, the sooner they can go. Alexander is pleased and decides he won't charge them for flying the plane. Alexander shows them the plane, which the heroes are amazed by. They go into the plane and Ash notices a Noctowl. Alexander tells that is the Hoothoot he told them about. Alexander explains that Noctowl usually sleeps. With the safety belts on, Alexander turns the plane on. However, Alexander remembers he forgot to fuel the plane. A moment later, the plane flies up. As they fly, Alexander soon feels the pressure changing and believes a storm is coming. With the wind blowing and the plane diving, the heroes become upset. Team Rocket are swept in the storm on their balloon. They notice the plane and try to get the attention. The heroes are shocked Team Rocket are here, who beg for help, even waving a white flag for truce. The heroes are skeptical, but Alexander responds it is his duty to offer help, despite the mischief. The heroes agree with him, so help Team Rocket get aboard. Team Rocket promise they will not cause trouble, not even try to capture Pikachu. Ash sees they might not be as bad as they seem. Togepi approaches them and Wobbuffet comes out of its Poké Ball. With that, Team Rocket fall down the plane, but manage to hold onto. Later, Team Rocket and Togepi are rescued, with planks being placed at the hole. However, a grinding is felt through the plane, so the heroes see the propeller is broken. Team Rocket asks how can this be a rescue plane. Alexander confirms it is, as it flew many times throughout the years, remembering the first time he flew. At any rate, Ash puts his cap backwards and decides to take care of the problem. Ash comes out and climbs on the plane. Brock sends Crobat to help him out. Ash sends Bulbasaur to bind the propeller, disabling it from falling away. With the other propeller also broken, Ash sends Bayleef, who also binds the propeller. However, the plane starts falling down, since its nose is too low. Misty sends Poliwhirl and Staryu, who use Water Gun to bounce off the plane, allowing it to fly up. With everything done, Misty calls Poliwhirl and Staryu back. However, a greater menace appears: Jigglypuff. Using sing, Jigglypuff puts everyone to sleep, causing the propellers to be broken once more. While Jigglypuff gets blown by the wind, the plane starts falling down, through a thunderstorm. With the thunder flashing, Ash wakes up. Bulbasaur and Bayleef wake up and bind the propellers. Alexander wakes up and believes his Noctowl would save them from this mess. He can't blame it, as they both got old, but knows they will bear good memories, causing Noctowl to wake up. Noctowl flies out and uses a rope to wrap the plane to navigate it. Ash sends his own Noctowl to help it. The others pull the rope, but the lightning is still a problem. So, Pikachu goes up and uses Thunderbolt, attracting the lightning and drain the clouds from electricity. However, this causes a fog to appear. Alexander informs them they will be in Olivine City for a few minutes. Ash is glad, but wonders, as they should see the light from the lighthouse. Jessie and Meowth think they should drop this nice behavior and steal Pikachu. James objects, as they could be nice for a day. Alexander notices a light in the distance. He now sees they are blown away from course. The fog clears out, so Alexander sees they might crash. The plane flies up, avoiding the cliffs. Alexander sees they might've crashed if it was not for the lighthouse. Team Rocket land on the planks and with Wobbuffet out, they fall down the hole, into the sea. Near the lighthouse, the heroes detect Janina and Jasmine. Alexander tells his Noctowl this was just the old times. Debuts Character Wings Alexander Trivia The "Who's that Pokémon?" is Mankey. Gallery The fisherman tells Ash of Hoothoot Express JE107 2.jpg Alexander takes care of many Pokémon JE107 3.jpg Alexander and Hoothoot, in their younger days JE107 4.jpg The sleeping Noctowl JE107 5.jpg The heroes are shocked to encounter Team Rocket in the storm JE107 6.jpg Team Rocket offer a truce JE107 7.jpg Team Rocket promise to behave good JE107 8.jpg Meowth caught Togepi before falling down JE107 9.jpg Ash climbs up JE107 10.jpg Crobat holds onto Ash JE107 11.jpg Bulbasaur binds the propeller JE107_Bayleef_binds_the_propellor.jpg Bayleef binds the other propellor. JE107 12.jpg Jigglypuff appears JE107 13.jpg Ash and Crobat are getting sleepy JE107 14.jpg Jigglypuff gets struck by lightning JE107 15.jpg Noctowl wakes up JE107 16.jpg Noctowl wraps the plane with a rope JE107 17.jpg Pikachu's Thunderbolt attracts the lightning from the clouds JE107 18.jpg Team Rocket fall down JE107 19.jpg Janina and Jasmine greet the heroes }} Category:Pokémon: Master Quest Episodes Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Yūsaku Takeda Category:Episodes featuring alternate colored Pokémon